


Hugs

by PirateQueen20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Filch needs love too, Fun, Not all love is sexual, Other, just for fun, kids being kids, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueen20/pseuds/PirateQueen20
Summary: Ravenclaw OC hugs Filch until he doesn't suck.





	Hugs

Ages 10-18 are odd years for kids. That's why Filch generally chose to growl at students and quietly accomplish his job. It made him lonely. And the loneliness made him bitter. And the bitterness drove everyone away. Including his fellow staff. His more educated counterparts that actually _had_ magic. He never actually went but he still wished that someone would still invite him out on their Friday Night Dinners. _Hagrid_ for giesh sakes got invited!

One day Filch and his beloved cat, Mrs. Norris who commanded more respect than he ever could, the cat that seemed to be his only friend in the world-- he was sweeping while the tabby looked at students with her piercing eyes that seemed to look through their souls. The students were shuffling through classes. All of them paid him a wide birth. As per usual. Filch thought he liked it that way.

 _WAM_! The air was knocked out of him. With an "Oof!" His broom clattered to the floor. Two slender pale arms wrapped around him then instantly pulled away. Terrified he turned to see blue and bronze garb fluttering away from him. It was a little Ravenclaw girl! Not a day over 12, he was certain. _What the Hell was that? A hug?_ He thought to himself. _Must've been a mistake. She must've not been watching where she was going. She must've had her nose in a book. Damn Ravenclaws._

But the next day it happened again. And the next day it happened again. And then the day after that it happened again! Every day the little Ravenclaw ran up to him, hugged him, and ran away! A few times she saw her coming and growled at her. She ducked her head and walked away slowly. But she didn't run. She never ran when he chased her away, only when she hugged him. And the day after he refused her hugs she would always make sure to sneak up on him and hug him. _Oh. It's going to be real funny when she sneaks up on me in one of the dangerous and dark parts of the castle and I stab her! Real funny!_ But although he thought it he knew he never could. Soon, he started pretending he couldn't see her coming and would let himself be caught. "Aaargh!" He'd often growl until she let go. Then she'd hurry away. It became routine.

Eventually he started turning into her and hugging her back. _Am I going to get in to a sexual assault accusation or something screwy?_ He asked himself. _But_ she _is hugging_ me _. Not the other way around!_ The thought of hurting a kid made him shudder. Way down deep in his bones. Yeah. He could be mean spirited. Yeah! He growled at students. Yeah, he snitched on them because he liked order and rules; but he'd never hurt a kid. Especially that way!

One day Dumbledore walked by while he and the girl were hugging. He looked over the girl's head and flicked an eyebrow at him. Dumbledore did that unnerving thing where he twinkled his eyes at him and turned away. Filch figured that he wasn't in trouble

Years went by. They hugged. Nearly every day. It made him happy. Then one day as a 17 year old last year so very close to being a woman she passed him by crying too hard to see him, hiding her face behind her hair.

"HEY." His voice echoed down the empty hallway. "Where's my damn hug?


End file.
